1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to humate and its use in printing ink and coating compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of humate-surfactant compositions as components of printing and colorant coating compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of organic and inorganic materials have been used as components of printing and coating compositions, including humates; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,427.